Tension rising: After and in between
by mogwai1988
Summary: Short drabbles that fill the open gaps in Tenison rising and will give a glimps of what is going to happen after the original fic. Mikey puts Leo in his place, Raph gets a suprise of his own and what did happen in Vegas?
1. Tension rising short recap

**First a quick recap for those who didn****'t read "Tension rising".**

**Mona Lisa and Venus are back and living with the guys in the lair. It doesn't take much time before Mona and Raph are an item again. For Leo it's a different story as he finds himself struggling to keep his current relationship with Venus blooming as he is pushing her to carry his offspring so that the Hamato family lives on.**

**Donatello is the one who's wants to stop the continuing arguments his older brother and the shinobi have. Tired with their screaming and bickering he intervenes and finds himself raising his voice against Leo.  
****To escape the growing tension between him and his older brother, Donnie heads out topside after the argument.  
****There he hears Stockman and Bishop talking about disposing traces of a failed mutant experiment.  
****Determent to stop their plan he hitches a ride against the frame of one of the mini vans. ****He finds himself at the docks and waits for the henchmen of Bishop to leave the scene.**

**When he goes in he finds two dead turtles who look like giant kappa. Two other mutant specimens are still alive. One of which is a female turtle whom seems to be a mute and resembles the female variety of his kind.  
****The female turtle refuses to go with Donatello and gives her her only living infant, which she had hidden in a small pile of straw.  
****With doubt he takes the infant and then he realises that she is about to die like the other experiments.  
****Before she dies in Donnie's arms, he makes a promise to her to take care of her child.**

**Long story short. Don gets injured and finds himself to be a father.**

**Haha aren't I mean for not spoiling the whole story for those who haven't read it.**

**Anyway the next chapters are little pieces missing in the story. Little scenes that never made it into it because "Tension rising" is written in Don's POV.**

**Also you, as reader, will know what will happen after all of this.**

**So I kindly present to you. (drum roll please)------- "Tension Rising: after and in between."**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh and I don't own TMNT.**

**And so sorry for my crappy spelling, English is not my first language so I hope this is can be read properly.**


	2. In between The talk with Leo

**Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking this collection of one-shots that is a follow up from my last fanfic Tension Rising.  
In this series I will try to fill in the empty gaps of the story and continue it with a series of "in between" and "after" chapters.  
Basically the "in between" chapters are an add on from what happened and how the other characters experienced it. The "after" chapters will continue the story somewhat as the relationship between some of the characters will change.  
Further more at the end of each chapter I will tell you if the next chapter will be an "after" or an "in between" one.**

**disclaimer: Don't own tmnt. But like everyone I wish I did.**

Sorry again about any gramar errors.

**Tension Rising : after and in between.**

**Chapter one: in between - The talk with Leo.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

As he watched his favourite brother, walk out into the living room, he couldn't help himself but to peek trough the door of the small room that the orange clad turtle dubbed as his save haven.  
He loved his brother for doing something he wouldn't dare to do for as long as he should live.  
He defied their great leader, the oldest Hamato son, the great know it all.

"Just like you knew Raph was the Nightwatcher when I went away to train in Central-America. Did you take care of the family then Donnie? Did you make sure Raph stayed out of trouble? No you took a crappy job and…" He heard Leonardo yell at the purple clad turtle.

"Leo you jerk. Don't bring that up." Mikey whispered under his breath.

"At least I was here to look after things. We needed the money…for Mikey." Donatello told his older brother with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

With a sigh the youngest of the turtle brothers let himself slide against the dark wall of the room.  
He hated being sick and at that time it was Donnie who took care of him, putting his clients on hold when he broke into another coughing fit, never taking a break because they needed the money. Not only for his medication, but also to fill the medical supplies, as there wasn't a night Raphael didn't come home without an injury.

Donnie kept everything going when Leo wasn't there. Sure it didn't feel the same because Don wasn't leader material and he knew that. Still he tried so hard that Miky felt sorry for him and helped him earn the money they needed by starting the "Cowabunga Carl party service".

Michelangelo buried his head in his knees, tears steamed down his face as he listened to the brothers bickering. He couldn't remember the last time he cried when his brothers where fighting each other. And if he did it was always Leo and Raph that filled the lair with shouts and screams.  
Leo and Don never fought, but lately with Venus around, they seemed to annoy each other more then once a day. It made him feel so vulnerable that his two big brothers weren't there to protect him or listen to him because they were so busy fighting each other.  
And lately both Venus and Leo couldn't stop arguing themselves. He found her crying, late at night on the sofa more then once.

He always tried to comfort her the best he could, because he knew it wasn't her fault.  
The silent tears didn't stop coming from his eyes until he found himself dozing of on the cold floor. He never noticed the new argument that rose between Master Splinter and Leo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the evening when Mikey woke up and made his way to the old, wooden dining table.  
The blue clad turtle already sat there at his usual seat. A worn out book about Feudal Japan open on the table, a cup of green tea next to him.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey." The orange clad turtle replied with a sleepy grin.

He took a can of orange soda out of the fridge and looked around the lair. The place seemed abandoned except for him and his brother.

"So…where's Don?" he asks.

"He's gone to the junkyard a couple of hours ago. Why? Do you need him for something?"

"Nah, I just need to talk to someone that's all."

"You can talk to me Mikey you know that." The leader offered.

"I don't know if you'll get it bro. It's kinda complicated."

"Try me."

"I don't know. Don usually gets me right away. He always does you know."

Leo nods knowing perfectly well that every Hamato brother came to Donatello if they wanted to talk something of their shells.

"Hey I can listen just as good as Don."

"Well it's about you Leo." Michelangelo admitted.

"Me?"

"Yep about you."

"What about me?"

Mikey sighed. It was now or never, swim or drown, run or fight. Tell Leo or chicken out.

"You're such a jerk you know." He calmly told him.

Leonardo blinked a couple of times. Surprised at what came out of the youngest mouth.

"A jerk?"

"Yep, one big ass jerk dude."

"You mean for yelling at Donnie." He said shamefully.

"Not only that but you abandoned us for over a year, you make Mai cry every night and you're such a jerk to Raph because you are clearly just jealous dude." Mikey summed up.

"Hold it little brother. I understand if you're angry about me leaving, but I tried to be a better leader for all of you."

"Yeah well you turned into the worst leader ever."

"Do you know how hard it is to be a leader Mikey?"

The orange clad turtle felt the piercing eyes of Leo go right trough his soul.

"No…but I know that Don did a way better job when you where gone Leo. Sure we didn't train as much as we used to, but he took care of me when I was sick and he took care of Raph when he came home every night with an injury. He never asked him once how he got them Leo. He worked most of the day and even found some time to upgrade the battleshell, fix the toaster, the t.v. and even my board."

"Mike stop your rant I got it. You're right I'll apologize to Don when he gets home."

Proud that he won this argument he smiled his victory smile.

"Now what about Mai crying every night? I never saw her cry."

"Dude you are so dense." The younger turtle took a seat next to his older brother.

"Keep that attitude up and you'll earn yourself some extra training."

"Leo look I don't care if I have to train for eighty hours straight. I don't want you to make her cry anymore. I've had enough of seeing her like that and it's your fault. She's sad because you don't listen, she's not ready to have kids yet dude and Splinter isn't gone yet bro. There's plenty of time, just be patient."

"I know I know. Sensei and Don made that clear this afternoon. But Venus isn't exactly warming up to me. She's gives me the cold shoulder lots of times."

"Dude what about a romantic gesture. She told me you don't even try. Girls like flowers, candlelight dinners and such stuff right? When was the last time you took her out to see the moon or something like that?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah dude like a date." Mikey laughed.

"Never actually. Not since before she left anyway."

"See Leo. Totally your fault she's cryin' bro. A wet dog is more romantic then you right now."

The older turtle sighed before taking a sip of his tea.

"But then again…"

The blue clad turtle gave his younger brother a skeptical look.

"Then again maybe you two have just been growing apart. Time changes people and maybe you and Venus have changed too much."

"Are you trying to break us up Mikey?"

"No, no. Nothing like that dude. I love you lots Leo you know that and I wanna see you happy and all I'm just saying that you've changed a bit after going to Central America. Maybe she likes the old Leo better."

Again the older one sighs and continues to drink his tea.

"Where's Raph at anyway. I haven't heard him swear or seen him since last night."

"Oh that. Well Raph's of to get hitched in Vegas." Mikey answered bluntly.

Within a second the green tea the Leonardo was drinking was sprayed onto the old table.  
His younger brother couldn't help going in a laughing fit.

"That's…classic." The orange clad one chocked.

"He's what!"

"Getting married Leo. Chill out can't you be just happy for him. Mona's a great girl and the only one who can keep Raph in check." The younger one laughed while wiping away his tears.

"But...but."

"Right bro I know what you're thinking. It's not fair, I have to be married first 'cause I'm the oldest, bla bla bla. And judging by the look on your face I'm not far of am I."

"But how could he! That arrogant…"

"Hold it man. He's happy being with her. I've never seen him smile so much without Mona around and he hasn't been punching me since like a month ago. See my arm is healed up pretty nicely for a change." Happily Michelangelo showed him the fading scar on his arm.

"Still he could have told me."

"You're still not happy for him bro. I can tell. You're the lucky one you know."

"Why?"

" 'Cause you've got Venus. Me and Donnie-boy haven't got anyone special like that. The changes are humongous that we're not going to get someone like that either. Don's mad at you because you don't see that and treat Mei like she's just another slice of cheese pizza."

A moment of sillence fell.

"You're right again. I'm sorry Mikey."

"Dude don't tell me. I'm just happy if you'll make it up with Don. It's making me sad watching my bro's fight like that."

"I'll try."

"You know Leo this reminds me of Justice force number 214 when the evil twin of Silver Sentry turns the justice force against him."

"Huh?"

"You are like that evil twin bro. You have been ever since Mei came back. If I where you I'd go meditate and make an 180 turn on you personality. My vote goes to getting the old you back."

A small smile curled upon Leo's lips.

"I needed to hear that. I really did Mikey, thanks again."

Satisfied the orange clad turtle walked away from the table. His can of orange soda still unopened in his hand.

"Just wait until I tell Donnie. He'll be so proud of me." He whispered to himself.

"Yes he will and he will be so proud you are finally growing up to." Another voice called in his head.

Startled Michelangelo dropped his can and let out a high pitch scream.

"LEO!"

With an amused look on his face Leonardo watched as his youngest brother frenetically searched the lair for something.

"Looking for something Mike?"

"No, yes. I mean just don't tell Don anything about this conversation alright and toss me a bag of chips will ya bro." Quickly he pulled out a worn comic book from behind one of the small pillows on the sofa.

With a questioned look on his face he obliged and tossed the orange turtle one of the bags resting in the kitchen cabinet.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to sit in my room and read comics all day so I'll feel like my old kiddy self again. AND DON'T DISTURB ME!"

Softly Leo chuckled as he cleaned up the mess he made on the old table.

"Oh little brother. You don't know how much I've needed this talk." He sighed with a large smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why not Leo?" Donatello asked while passing back and forth with Hikari against his chest.

Trying to cradle the little on to sleep.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell. All I can say is that he just took the most mature decision in his live ever and talked with me about everything that's been bugging him about me."

"Mikey? Mature? Really?"

"Yeah I know hard to believe. I don't think he got over it as he locked himself up for the rest of the night with a pile of comic books and a bag of chips. He said something about not disturbing him and he'll be reading comics until he felt like his old kiddy self again. Or something like that."

Donnie got only chuckle as he imagined what supposedly happened that night.

**Thank you for reading!**

Next chapter: after.


	3. After Mona's suprise

**Thank you all for waiting so long. I'm still having trouble to find time to write this silly little thing. :P  
Anyway sorry again for any grammar errors, English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT...blah blah...you know how it works right.**

EDIT: A very kind reviewer has alerted me that in the end of this chapter the word is not suposed to be niece/nephew but cousin.  
I told you guys my English is not very good. :P Thank you AKA for pointing it out whoever you are that reviewed this.

**Tension Rising : after and in between**

**Chapter two: After - Mona's surprise.**

With heavy pants Raphael stared at the ceiling of his small room. For once he was glad he had traded his hammock in for a mattress when the last lair was destroyed because he wouldn't have missed the moments he had on it with her for the world.  
A soft moan broke next to him turned his gaze to the slightly panting girl next to him. A smile crept unto her face as she curled up against his sweaty, green skin.

"Mona." Raphael whispered.

"Yes Raphie-boy." She whispered back into his skin.

"I've been thinkin'."

"About what sweetie?" she asks.

" 'Bout us. 'Bout our future."

She pulls herself from her position on the mattress and looks at him with a raised brow.

"We've talked about this remember. We both agreed…"

"I know. But I was thinkin' more about our future as a family. Ya know kids."

Mona laughed.

"I guess babysittin' Hikari has really gotten to you doll."

"I mean it Mona. Why can't we have kids. Maybe not now but in tha future when everythin' is normal again. I would like to be a father one day and ya said…"

The lizard girl silenced her love with a quick kiss on his beak.

"I would like that Raph. Someday but not now."

"I hear ya doll. Why stop the fun now right?" an evil smirk appeared on the face of the red clad turtle.

She laughed and once again curls herself against him.  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard her laugh, it always made him feel at peace when the sound escaped from her lips.

The breakfast table used to be full of commotion before Mona and Venus came back and Hikari was probably still an egg. Lately the mood had changed a bit. Venus and Leo hardly spoke and Mona along with Mikey talked with Don about his sacred daughter almost every morning.

"Please Donny can I feed her?" Michelangelo whined once again.

This time the lizard girl was not present to object to his constant whining.

"No Mike. I am going to spend as much time with her as I can. You know I've got tons of things to do. Including fixing your gamedude." Donatello laughed while he heated up Hikari's breakfast, the child pressed against his chest like she always is.

"Yeah Mikey, you can feed her later when Don's workin'."

"And a good morning to you to Raph." Leonardo greeted.

"Where's Mona?" he asked right away, noticing her absence.

"Isn't she still asleep?" Mei asked.

"Nah I just rolled out of bed myself. She ain't in my room."

"I wouldn't worry about Mona Lisa. She's probably out taking a walk before it gets too crowded in Central Park."

"Yeah she does that a lot lately doesn't she." Michelangelo noticed.

"Mona's a big girl. She can take care of 'er self. So Donnie need any help today?"

Donatello laughed knowing what his older brother meant.

"No thanks Raph. The babysitting is covered today. But if you want you can try out the new accelerator I installed on your shellcycle last night."

"Sweet. Thanks bro." The one in red told him before taking a seat at the dinning table.

Raphael noticed the lack of eye contact between the two blue clad turtles.

"What up with you two?" He asked.

All he got from his older brother was an angry look before he darted towards the dojo.  
The look Venus carried however was one that was a mixture of pain and sadness.

"Somethin' wrong Mei?" He softly asked.

She just nodded before she to made her way towards her room as fast as she could.  
With a raised brow Raph looked at the youngest.

"They've been fighting a lot lately."

"Really? Was I out or somethin' 'cause I'm sure I never picked up any fights between them."

"That's because I've made your room soundproof remember. And besides, you and Mona are too occupied with each other to notice such 'small' arguments." A sly smile crept on Donnie's face as he saw a blush appearing on his brother's.

Mikey grinned and dared to ask him what was on his mind.

"So Raphie-boy. When will you be a daddy?"

"Not until it's save again. With those purple dragons out there I'm not riskin' the safety of any of my future kids."

"But you do want them? Right?" Donatello asked while he sat down to feed his daughter.

"Sure. Me and Mona have been talkin' about it a lot and we both agreed that New York should be a bit saver before I can let them play here with a assured mind. I mean how many times has the lair caved in already!"

"Euhm…two times?" Unsure the younger one turned his gaze towards the one in purple. He nodded in return.

"Right so who says it won't happen again. I don't want any of them kiddies trapped under some pile of rubble 'cause some reincarnation of Shredhead destroys our home. Again!"

"True at that Raph. But accidents happen. Don't tell me your…thing never snapped during the euhm….you know what."

The two older turtles looked at Mikey.

"Oh come on you guys! I might be the youngest of you dudes but I know what sex is!" Mikey yelled in frustration before he left the breakfast table as well. Angered he mumbled something under his breath that sounded like that he was not a kid anymore.

Raphael chuckled.

"Just once or twice. So it's not like Mona's preggers or somethin'. We're careful Don don't ya worry."

"How do you know?"

"I just know ya know. Besides she doesn't feel any different. Don't girls feel different when they're expectin'?"

"I don't know Raph ask a girl who already had a child."

"But I don't know any….oh I get what ya mean. Oh shell what if she is…"

"Send her to LH. Let him take some tests and you'll be sure. He's got the right equipment for these kind of things."

"He does? How? It's not like we where expecting tha girls to come back."

"After the Triceraton invasion we kinda raided an old clinic and found some ultrasound machinery as well as other medical devices which could come in handy."

"Ya both fixed them?"

Donatello nodded.

"Where do you think I went every night six months ago?"

Raphael chuckled.

"I should have known. Still why keep that ultrasound thingy around?"

"For April. We wanted to monitor the stages of growth that a human fetus would go trough, that is if she would get pregnant with that bonehead."

This time the red clad turtle let out an amusing laugh.

"Case almost passed out at his own weddin', I'm sure he won't wake up if he is ever goin' to hear he will be a dad."

"Well I'm not picking him up if he does." Donatello smiled.

"Alright bro I'm off to tha dojo. Ya comin'?"

His brainy brother shook his head and looked at the infant quietly drinking in his arms.

"Oh right. Well if ya want any help just give me a howler."

"Sure thing Raph."

The purple clad turtle waited for a moment until his older brother was out of sight before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"You know Kari, you're uncles sure are weird."

The little girl seemed to giggle a little bit and her baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle at hearing her fathers voice.

"After you're done eating you will have a little nap because you kept daddy awake all night didn't you."

He found it strange that he talked to her like he did. It didn't sound like him and it surely wasn't part of who he was. Nevertheless the childish words and sounds that escaped from his lips where enough to make the little girl laugh and giggle.  
At moments like these he didn't care how stupid he looked or whoever saw it. Making her smile was the only thing on his mind.

"Well maybe your daddy will try to fix things with uncle Leo and auntie Mei again." He sighed looking at the bedroom door of the female turtle.

This time the baby frowned in discomfort.

"Don't you make a face like that little lady. Uncle Leo loves her…I think and I love her. It's just that she chose him."

A moment of silence came.

"I don't expect you to understand yet. I don't know why I'm even trying to play matchmaker between them. It all ends up in tears and fights."

Pulling the bottle away from his daughter he walked up towards his room.  
Along the way he mentally prepared himself for the long talk with Leo. He would try it again just this once…no maybe even more times. Because he loved her and she loved Leonardo and all he wanted was to see her smile again like she did before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mona!" Raphael called out in joy and surprise when he looked up from working on his shellcycle.

"Hey doll." She greeted with a hint of sadness in her voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by her lover.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?" she nervously asked.

" 'Cause ya have that look."

"Look?"

"Like yer suppose to tell me somethin' important but are afraid to do it. Like that time ya confessed about yer feelin's for me."

Raph raised an brow while he kept looking at her with a serious face. He noticed that she was holding something in her slim green hands.

"What's that babe?" He asked nodding towards the unknown object.

Mona Lisa sighed and walked over towards him before giving him a small, white stick with a pink plus sign on it.

"Euhm…"

"It's a pregnancy test." She whispered.

"That's why I was gone this morning. I went to April's and she helped me with this." She continued.

"And the plus thing means?"

"It's positive. I've tried seven more of those all different brands. All of them gave out a positive result."

A large smile formed on the face of the red clad turtle.

"I'm goin' to be a dad?"

"Yeah you are doll."

Suddenly he pulled her towards him and kissed her with the passionate hunger she knows so well.

"That's great! Wait until I tell master Splinter and Donnie. Kari will have someone tha play with and…and…yer not smilin' doll."

"I'm sorry." She whispered tears almost steaming down her face.

"For what?"

"You wanted to wait. We wanted to wait…it's my fault if something happens to our child."

"Mona look at me darlin'."

He carefully put one finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"We'll protect our kid. It will have uncles and a granddad who will protect it."

"But…"

Raphael silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Ya listen here. This kid ain't no accident and we both wanted to start a family someday we talked 'bout that in Vegas. Fate has just given us this change to start one, we should embrace it doll…not cry over it. Even though we wanted to wait…it is just tha way it is now."

"Will you still love me when I'm as big as a blimp?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll love ya no matter what shape ya are Mona."

Giving him one of her happiest smiles she threw her arms around him and gave him butterfly kisses on his lips.

"I love you." She muttered.

"I love ya to doll." He muttered back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pregnant!" Almost everyone called out in surprise.

Mona and Raphael both carried a large smile on their faces.

"Yeah I just heard it myself today!"

"How did you know Mona?" Mei Pei Chi asked.

"Well you know that I've told you that I wasn't feeling all to well a couple of weeks back."

"Sure. You figured it must have been just a case of the flu."

"Yeah well you see Mei…it didn't go away after two weeks. As a matter of fact it got worse and since I used to be human I went to April's and she helped me figure out the symptoms."

"And after that she must have bought a pregnancy test for you." Donatello guessed.

The lizard girl nodded.

"Congratulations Raph. I'm sure you'll be a great father." Leonardo said putting a hand on the shoulder of his brother. A honest smile on his face.

"Ya mean that Leo? No jealous tantrums? No tellin' I'm to irresponsible to be a dad?"

"Sure you are. But there are two of you and I know Mona will steer you in the right direction." The leader joked.

"Why you…come here fearless."

Playfully Raphael gave his older brother one of his famous knuckle sandwiches.

With a happy smile Donatello walked back into his room. Most of his computer stuff was taken out and he could see the floor again for a change. There was just one large desk in the room with his computer on it. Papers and baby toys scattered across is.  
A large mattress neatly made up rested on the other side of the room and next to that mattress a make shift wall was placed.  
Donnie smiled as he looked at the many wooden crates that made the wall.

"Dude she should totally have her own room and this way she can."

Yes he remembered his words very well.  
Silently the purple clad turtle walked towards the crib which April gave to him. The small infant finally asleep after many hours of walking around and humming lullabies.

"You're going to have a cousin soon Hikari." He whispered as he leaned over the crib to adjust the small blanket.

"I just wished that Leo and Mei would work things out. It almost seems like he is pushing her away…..I wonder if he is doing just that....Or if it is something else..."

**And that's it for this chapter.  
More to come next week!**

Next Chapter: In between: Las Vegas Jitters.


	4. In between Las Vegas Jitters

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything that already has an owner.  
Sorry again about any grammar errors.  
**

**Tension Rising: After and In between. **

**In between – Las Vegas Jitters.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Raphie?"

"Hmm." Came the voice of the red clad turtle.

"I was thinking about your brothers."

"Not in the way I think you are I hope." He smirked into his pillow.

Playfully Mona Lisa hit him on his shoulder.

"No not that way you goof. About the tension between Leo and Don. Don't you have the feeling that they both love Vee?"

"Vee?"

"Venus..Mei."

"Oh. Well now that I think 'bout it. When she first came to live with us she obviously fell for Leo and Don had that look in his eyes his usually has with April…so I think yer right doll."

"Donnie loved April?"

"Yeah ya didn't know? He just stepped away when he noticed she loved Casey."

"He let her go?"

"Hehe, in a way." Again the turtle smirked.

"What? Raph don't be so mean. Tell me."

"He still stares at her when she's here. Well not anymore since Venus is back."

The red clad turtle turned onto his shell and looked at the face of his love.

"I think he let her go as well. To give Leo space to haul her in."

"Haul her in? She is not a fish Raph."

"Ah ya get what I mean."

A moment of silence fell and he could feel his eyes close again.

"Leo is pretty pissed isn't he?"

"Yeah haven't seen him like that since we've defeated the utrom shredder. He sure has changed a lot since his vacation in Central America." Raphael answered.

"I love you Raph." She suddenly said out of the blue.

"I love ya to Mona."

He smiled again as he felt her lips touch his.

"Seeing Vee and Leo like that makes me feel lucky I have you and we still love each other." She mumbled into his chest.

"Doll I would love ya until the world stops spinnin' and even after that."

"Oh Raph." She said with a small giggle.

"Yer blushin' ain't ya?"

"Of course I am! Yer such a big teddy bear you know."

"Hehe just don't tell tha others about that."

Again he could feel her kiss his lips for a moment.

"I might tell them how soft you have gotten since I came back." She whispered into his ear.

"They'll know once I married ya."

"Marry?"

"Yeah I do plan on makin' you into an honest woman someday."

"You're not afraid of commitment?"

"What the shell Mona I ain't called Casey Jones now do I."

In the darkness of the night he couldn't see her sticking out her tongue.

"Just checking doll." She said with a giggle in her voice.

Again a moment of silence fell as the two mutants cuddled up together enjoying each others company.

"You know Mona why wait?" He suddenly asks.

"Huh?"

"Why wait until we are ready to get married. I know I'll love ya forever and you know it."

"And I'll love you until hell freezes over Raphie-boy."

"So why wait doll?"

Another smile crept on their faces.

"You're right lets just do it! And since you are the master of rash actions I'll let you arrange the whole thing."

"Well like I said why wait. Let's get married now."

"Now? Where would you do that?"

Trough the darkness she could see his teeth shimmer letting her know he was grinning on of his all knowing grins.

"Las Vegas."

"Vegas."

"Yeah Vegas. We'll just go up to one of those chapels say we are in costume and let one of those fake Elvis guys marry us."

"And how would you plan to get us there quickly mister know it all? Vegas isn't around the corner you know."

"Don's helicopter."

"Don has a what? For real?"

"Yeah he stole it from Bishop and keeps it in the junkyard. Before you girls showed up he talked about how he powered up tha thing with utrom technology or something like that. It should fly as fast as jet by now."

"Sooo does it fly fast enough so we can be back in two days?"

"I think it does."

"Good enough for me doll let's pack."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently Mei turned on her bed. A few candles still lit her room but even their soft light couldn't lull her to sleep.

"Leo." She sighed feeling tears burn in her eyes.

"Why does it feel that the flame that once burned is dying at a fast speed."

"Because Leo is being a jerk that why." A different voice said to her.

Mei looked up and saw Mona standing in the doorway.

"Mona. What are you doing up?"

"Could ask you the same thing sweetie."

"We had another fight." She sighed.

"About babies again?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Mei sweetie don't fret about that. Just let Leo talk and he will turn around eventually….I hope."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you should think about your feelings for him and wonder if it's still there. You know you could always run to Donnie. He seems to take a real liking to you."

A small blush crept on the pale green cheeks of the shinobi.

"Donatello?"

"Why not. He's sweet, funny, smart, caring do I need to go on?"

Venus shook her head.

"If Raph wasn't so damn hot and sweet I would totally go for that geeky turtle. But I'm the bad boy type and you two would make such a cute couple."

"Are you saying that I should leave Leo?"

"No." Mona answered before taking a seat on the thin mattress next to her friend.

"Give Leo another change if he still pushes you after a month ditch him and go for someone else. He can be human for all I care just find someone who treats you like he's supposed to. Not some jealous dominant male who thinks he can control you."

"Why do you think he is so angry? I have tried to read his chi patterns but I can not seem to find why he is troubled."

"I don't know. It might be the pressure of being the oldest and Splinters favorite."

"What pressure? I'll bet you and Raph will have children before we do. At least if I still have some things to say in it."

"Oh sweetie don't jinx it. I'm not feeling to hot lately to be honest so please don't jinx that nauseating feeling I have right now."

"Is it bad? Is that why you came here to get some medicine?"

Mona shook her head.

"Nah I saw your lights and figured you needed a little heart to heart. Besides Raphie and I are going to elope tonight."

"Really! How exciting."

"Yeah we're getting married in Vegas! Just don't tell anyone Mei I want it to be a surprise for them."

"Leo will be mad at his brother…but I'll keep my mouth shut."

Quickly the female lizard leaned forward and pulled the shinobi into an tight hug.

"Just don't hesitate to talk to Don when I'm gone Mei. He'll listen he always does."

"Alright….just be careful."

Mona Lisa shot her friend a playful wink.

"You know I am."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was difficult not to love the sleeping form of an overworked Donatello. His face always rested on his paperwork, a light snoring sound escaping from him.  
Raphael had a hard time admitting it but the peaceful sight of his younger brother was enough to calm his rage most of the time.  
With a careful eye the red clad turtle looked over the mess of papers and pieces of metal.

"Shell Don where are those keys." He whispered.

"You know he always leaves them in the Battleshell Raph." Came a new whisper.

Startled Raphael turned around to see Mike standing right behind him.

"Making a run for it?" He asked with a soft voice.

Donnie stirred in his sleep.

"I'm gonna marry Mona tomorrow so we're elopin'."

"Dude you know I'm maid of honor material. Take me with you."

Michelangelo forgot to lower his voice this time, making the purple clad turtle stir in his sleep again.

"Shh you'll wake Donnie yer shell for brains." The older one whispered once again.

"Sorry."

"What are ya doin' at this hour anyways?"

"Klunk is gone. I can't find her anywhere."

"She's a free soul and probably will come home in the mornin'."

"Ya think so?"

Raphael nodded and a familiar smile once again appearing on the face of the orange clad turtle.

"What are you looking for anyway? Keys?"

"Ya to tha copter. I figured it would be the fastest way to Vegas."

"Vegas!"

"Shhh Mikey."

Both brothers again looked at the sleeping form of their sibling. He didn't move from his place.

"Sorry bro. But Vegas man that's something dude."

The youngest brother walked back towards the table Donatello was sleeping on. With one graceful move he snatched a tiny chest hidden amongst the many tools that lay scattered across it.

"Here you go Raphie boy."

"Don't tell Leo or anyone else 'bout this." The red clad turtle warned before taking the keys.

"Raph you do know me better then to trust such a secret to me."

"Huh do whatever ya like. Leo ain't stoppin' me."

"Have fun." He said with a smile and waited until his brother was out of the room.

Once again Mikey turned towards his brother. Another smile appeared on his face, this time one that also showed a bit of worry.  
He placed the small box back on the table and gently shook the shoulders on his brother. Half wondering why he kept the only set of keys to the copter in a separate box.

"Donnie. Wake up bro."

"Huh wha?"

"Go sleep on something softer dude. Your neck is going to thank me in the morning."

"Mikey? What are you doing up so late?"

"Looking for Klunk. Have you seen her?"

Donnie sleepily shook his head.

"Probably out hunting sewer rats."

"I hope so. She hasn't come home for dinner and I'm getting worried."

"Don't be. Cats always come back to their master if he treats them right. And you've been pampering her with all those slices of pepperoni."

Mikey laughed.

"Yeah she likes that."

A yawn escaped the lips of the purple clad turtle.

"But really Mike why are you still up?"

"Nothing gets past you bro."

"I suppose so."

"Mei has been crying again." The youngest confessed.

"Leo?"

"Of course dude why else would she cry."

"Your bad jokes."

"Haha listen to the funny turtle."

Softly he hit the back of Donnie's head.

"Well I'm of to bed."

"Don. Mind if I bunk with you tonight? I don't want to be alone when the war starts again tomorrow morning. When Leo screams it kinda scares me you know. Like he isn't Leo anymore."

"Sure Mike. Get your stuff and you can spend the night with me."

"You are the best big brother ever you know that."

"I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raph could you land for a moment."

She couldn't believe that she was telling him to stop. She wanted this. Or at least that's what she told herself. In the distance they could already see the lights of Sin City.

"Sure babe hold on."

With a heavy thump they both landed on a deserted road amidst the grainy sand.

"Ya wanted to talk?"

"I don't want to do this." She started.

"Yer not havin' cold feet are ya? Don't ya wanna do this?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No nothing like that. Don't get me wrong Raph I love you with all my heart and I do want to marry you. It's just that this doesn't feel right….not without Splinters blessing or our friends and family."

"Listen we'll be trowin' a big party when we get home. The'll be there doll."

"It's not the same. I've been thinking about it Raph…I want them to see us getting married for real. I want Splinter to give me away, Mei to be a bridesmaid, Mikey to carry the rings…I want them with us when we make our vows. Don't you?"

Silence fell upon the two.

"Yer right. What was I thinkin'. They should be there with us." He sighed.

"We where both thinking rather rash and acted in the spur of the moment. Just as we let ourselves go when we…"

"Yeah, I get ya babe. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. I am happy just being with you. But I want our wedding to be special doll, with our family and friends."

"I guess eloping does kinda ruin it all doesn't it?" a small smirk appeared on his face.

"And you won't be able to see Leo's face."

"O shell how could I forget about that. Why don't we tell them yer pregnant when we get back we might get tha see that face anyway." He joked.

Both of them laughed trough the dark night.

"Can we go home?" she suddenly asked.

"Sure. It was nice to get out of the lair though."

"Yeah….but now I just want to be with you back home…in bed…together."

"Why wait until we get home?" He smirked as he undid her seatbelt and crawled unto her seat.

"Let me carry your children tonight Raph." She whispered lovingly in his ear.

"You would?" He asked surprised.

"What a way to ruin the mood Raphael." She said after hitting her fist on his plastron.

"No I'm serious. You would wanna have kids…with me?"

"Someday yeah if it's possible for us. I want to marry you, bear your children and be yours until the end of time."

"Really?"

"Really hotshot. I want us to become our own little family. Don't you?"

"Yeah sure more then anythin'. Ya don't know how happy you've made me Mona."

"Well then big boy. Show me how happy you are." She said with a playful wink and a seducing smile.

"My pleasure babe." He leaned down to kiss her awaiting lips, trying to hold her close against him.

Both of them didn't know that they would spend that night in each others embrace. Not letting go for a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning the following day when Raph and Mona finally came home. A little drowsy she let herself lean against his muscular form.

"Tired babe?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going to bed. You coming with me?"

It was then that the sleeping figure of Donatello once again caught his attention.

"Ya go ahead. I'll send Don to his room. He'll won't live very long If he keeps on sleepin' on those tables."

She giggled softly.

"Alright doll. See ya in a bit."

Both kissed each other briefly before parting their ways.

With slow movements Mona Lisa made her way to Raphael's bedroom. Suddenly she held her hand over her belly, feeling a wave of nausea coming over her.

"That's some flu." She whispered to herself before entering the room.

Raphael once again felt at peace seeing the sleeping turtle like that.  
He walked around the table towards him and before he planned to shake his brother awake, the red clad turtle noticed a soaked bandage around his leg.

"Shell Don what have ya done while I was gone." Raphael silently muttered.

**  
Next chapter: After**


	5. After A kiss in the rain

**This is probably the chapter which will be the reason for many Donnie fans, and anti-Venus fans to throw rotten tomatoes at me. The thing is I like Canon pairings and most of the time I don't even make up an OC unless it is to suport the story or the main character. I'm really afraid they'll turn out Mary Sue other wise. ^^;  
Anyway, I'm prepaired for any flames or rotten tomatoes. XD This is all written in good fun anyway and it's slowly turning into a soap opera script.**

Sorry again for the not so perfect spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

Tension Rising: After and in between.

**After: A kiss in the rain part 1.**

It has been two weeks since Mona announced that she was expecting a bundle and Raphael treated her like a piece of porcelain.  
Pampering her and protecting her even more then he already had done. And to be honest she was sick of it.

"Raph I don't need a massage or to be carried to the bathroom. I can still walk you know!"

"No mother of my child is gonna walk until that babe is born."

"Raphael you're overreacting. Let her walk it will be good for her body and the development of the baby." Donatello told him.

His eyes kept on Hikari as she wildly moved about on a thick blanket. He figured it wouldn't be long until she learned how to crawl on all fours. Right now she was the size of any normal baby at the age of six weeks and growing every day.

"That is right Raphael. Let her relax and move on her own. You know she will ask for your help when she wants it."

"Mei is right so put me down unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

The red clad turtle obliged.

"Sorry 'bout that ma'am."

A smile formed on the face of the lizard girl and she playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
Mei looked up from her scroll looking lovingly at the couple, she never noticed Donatello staring at her.

"You know we have been stuck down here for some time now. How about we go out and play some ninja tag?" Mona suggested.

"I don't know Mona in yer condition I don't think…AU!" Another, not so playful fist hit him in the arm.

"I can still walk, I'm not a blimp yet so I'm going with you guys topside."

"Alright but I team up with ya. Just to make sure ya don't get hurt or nothin'."

"I know how about we ninja tag it all the way to April's? We could visit her dudes." The youngest suggested.

"Why do I get the feeling like this has something to do with those cookies April told us she is making today?"

"Not something Donnie. I have the feeling it has everything to do with those cookies." Mei laughed earning a surprised look from the turtle sitting next to her.

"Mei you called me…Donnie." He started.

"That is your name."

"Sure Mei but it has always been Donatello right? Ya don't even call Leo, Leo." Raph told her.

"I haven't?"

"No dudette. Not ever."

"Well perhaps it is time for a change then Mikey."

"I like it Mei. Can we start calling you Venus again?" The orange clad turtle asked. Remembering one of her angry outburst in which she demanded to be called by her real name.

"If you wish. But I prefer my own name rather then that silly nickname you gave me."

"Aww come one Venus. Mona is named after some little paintin' why can't we name you after a sculpture."

"It's not like I chose to be called Mona Lisa."

"I know babe but I love tha name. It suits ya." Raphael said defending himself.

"If not the sculpture perhaps like the goddess?" Donnie suggested.

She smiled a sweet smile at him. Her blue eyes seemed to fill with happiness for the first time in weeks.

"I would like that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Splinter I wish to speak to you."

"Of course my son. Please sit Leonardo and tell your father what is on your mind."

"Mei."

A moment of silence fell. The old rat blinked a few times not sure if he could help his oldest son with this problem that has been haunting the lair for some time now.

"What is it that troubles you about Mei Pei Chi?"

"Well father I thought things would work out between us after the whole family thing was out of the way. You know with Hikari here and all…but it seemed to have gotten worse."

"Do you show affection my son?"

"I take her out on rooftop runs. We meditate together but it is hard to find some time with just the two of us."

"Correct me if I am wrong my son. But showing your feelings to her with the others in the same room might mean more to her then anything. Raphael and Mona Lisa are not afraid to show affection to one and other."

"That's because they are shameless."

"Leonardo! Do not speak evil of your brother like that! These 'shameless' acts are out of love for each other and that's why I will be blessed with a second grandchild soon."

"I'm sorry Sensei. I'm just confused about my own feelings…I don't know if they are there anymore…the loving feelings I once had for Mei I mean."

"Right now you are both stuck between two rocks in a flowing river my son. You push against each other making it hard for one to move on and the other to catch up."

"Should I…should I let her go Sensei?" Leonardo asked.

"You should meditate about your feelings for her and sort them out. After that it is up to you to decide to let her go."

"I don't want to let her go…."

Suddenly the door to the dojo slid open. A happy Mikey peeked his head trough the doorway.

"Hey Leo are you up for some ninja tag? I'm teaming up with you!"

"Go Leonardo take exercise and perhaps you can clear your mind."

"Yes father."

"Sensei…father." It was Donatello this time who invaded the dojo Hikari held against his chest.

"Would you baby-sit tonight? I am dying to get out of the lair for weeks."

The infant turtle laughed and stretched out her chubby arms at the sight of her grandfather.

"Of course Donatello."

"Thank you father. Remember she has to be in bed before eight and no drama shows or cartoons before bedtime alright. Just read her a story and she'll be out like a light father."

Before Master Splinter could object his sons where already gone.

"Hmm I wouldn't think I would see the day my own son would tell me what to do."

With a small smile he looked at the girl who carried a sad face because her father just left the room.

"Would you like to hear one of my boring stories Hikari?" Splinter asked.

The infant was almost ready to cry after she heard that.

"I thought as much. How about watching my stories with me."

Watching stories meant looking at the moving picture box. She liked that box and this time she smiled and giggled.

"I thought so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright dudes! The night is young watch out New York here are the turtles!"

"Mikey quiet don't forget we are not to be seen." Leonardo scolded.

"Don't be so uptight Leo. We'll stay on the rooftops and nothin' will happen." Raph assured him.

Mei looked up at the night sky. A big round moon lit their path on the many rooftops.

"Is something wrong Mei?" Leo asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"I think it is going to rain tonight." She told him.

"The sky seems clear enough. I don't think we'll get soaked. Do you…. want to team up with me?"

"No way Leo I wanted to team up with you." Mikey whined.

"Why don't you team up with Donnie for a change?"

"I always team up with Don. I wanna team up with you Leo. Pretty please."

"Better say yes Leo he's makin' that face again." Raph told him trying to hold down his laughter.

"You can be partners with Leonardo, Mikey." Mei said.

"Really! Thanks Venus. The goddess Venus not the statue I mean."

"No problem."

"Alright guys enough chit chat. Let's get going to April." Mona called.

"On the count of three. Ready set….three." Mikey laughed as he and Leo dashed passed Raph and Mona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Mei." Donnie started as he helped her up a ledge.

"You are still calling Leo by his full name."

"I am? Haven't noticed." She told him as she flipped on another ledge.

"You are…Something is troubling you isn't it?"

Right then she came to an halt on a small flat rooftop.

"There is." She confessed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"Leo again if I may take a guess."

"Yes. Leonardo again."

"You two seem so distant towards each other. Not like when this whole 'who is going to have a baby first' thing was over."

"I don't know if he feels the same way I feel for him…I don't know If my flame still burns."

"How does your body react when he is close to you?"

"It doesn't. Not much anyway. I just feel cold and start to shiver for a moment. He doesn't give me the warmth he used to give….I don't know if he changed or if I did."

"Both of you I guess."

Shocked she looked at Donatello.

"You changed because you lost your child…I know Leo told me…and he changed because of that jungle experience. He abandoned us for almost two years and in the end he didn't know why."

"You know?"

"I haven't told anyone Mei. I understand why you don't want to try to carry another child anymore…afraid you might lose it again."

She turned away her head, tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Leo doesn't show affection anymore does he?"

"He used to. Right after Hikari came in our family…your family."

"You are part of that family to Mei don't you forget it. Wherever you may go you'll always have a home to return to."

He gently touched her cheek, whipping away a stray tear with his finger. Thunder roared far in the distance.

"And I'll always be there for you and so will the others. No matter who you love and I think Leo is struggling with his feelings as well. That's why he's been avoiding you."

Once again she smiled a rare smile and leaned against his touch.

"Donnie…"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I love Leo anymore. You've tried so hard to save our relationship, talking to him trying to let him show how he feels. The thing is he doesn't show and I believe it is because he doesn't love me anymore."

"Why wouldn't he?"

She looked surprised at his reaction.

"Well you're smart, funny, caring, gentle and well you're beautiful. What is there not to love?"

Realizing what he just said he quickly covered his mouth.  
A blush and an even wider smile from her was his reward.

"I didn't mean it! Well Yes I did you're beautiful and cute and sweet and…and…shell I'm in trouble aren't I."

"No…I always thought you've seen me as a friend that's why I never made advances. Even though you are adorable and caring, sweet and…and…just…the most friendliest person in this world." She said almost in a whisper.

Right then the sky decided to let her water fall onto the world. Little drops of rain poured down onto the two turtles. Their hearts raced in their chests both carried a large blush on their cheeks.  
As the moonlight reflected against their moist green skin, Donnie couldn't help but wonder if she abandoned her feelings for Leo.  
He couldn't just take her from him could he?  
With slow steps she began moving closer towards him, her lips slightly parted her blue eyes shimmering in the little light that reached the earth. She felt lost in his caring gaze.  
She felt herself tremble as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. This time it was not because of a cold feeling, nor the fear of a fight.

For now Mei felt save with him, his warm embrace felt like a blanket that safely covered her in the cold nights.  
With shaking hands she laid her hands onto his plastron, the place Hikari likes to rest her head every time she fell asleep.  
The female turtle could feel him inhale a sharp breath when she touched him. Shyly she looked up to those awaiting lips.

"We can't." Donnie whispered already knowing what comes next.

"I know but…"

"This feels so right." He finished.

She nodded as both shorten the distance between their faces.

"Yes it does."

"But Leo…" He whispered against her skin.

"Do you think he really cares for me?" she asked.

To answer her question he softly kissed her lower lip. It was just a light touch but enough to let her lean in wanting more.  
By now the soft drops where falling hard onto the dry earth, making the turtles shine in the moon light, soaked by the rain.  
And Donatello wouldn't want to have it any other way, the taste of rain mixed with the soft touch of her beak against his and the flavor of a goddess felt like pure heaven to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo dude why did you turn around? Mona and Raph are going to kick our shells."

Mikey asked while he looked at his older brother who just stood at the ledge of a building looking at something below him.

At some point during their game of ninja-tag, the leader decided to turn around when he noticed Mei and Donnie where not following them. By then the rain started to pour down on him.

"What are you looking at?" the younger one asked when he noticed his older brother was fixated with something.

He walked up to the ledge of the roof they where on and looked down on a scene between his brother Donnie and Mei. Both were tangled up in an embrace, their lips constantly seeking contact, only breaking apart to gasp for air or lovingly rub their noses against each other for a few seconds.

"Don you idiot." The orange clad turtle hissed.

He never noticed the small smile on Leo's hurt face as the older one turned around and made his way towards April's once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(pulls out umbrella to dodge rotten tomatoes.) I told you I came prepaired.**

**Next chapter: In between.**


	6. In between A godfather for Hikari

**I'm to tired right now to make an AN. So i'll just skip to the sorry for the bad grammar and such.**

**Sorry for any grammar errors.  
Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT.**

**Tension Rising: After and in between.**

**Chapter five: In between: A godfather for Hikari.**

It still hurts when I walk, but what do you expect it's been a day since I've been shot in the leg and saved this tiny turtle infant I am carrying in my arms right now.  
I didn't want a miracle and LH did say I need plenty of rest…but my leg just isn't getting any better or at least feeling any better.  
I'm planning to tell them today about her…my family. But first I need to go back to Leatherhead…I promised him I would call but he needs to take another look at this. The pain is killing me right now but I'm not one to complain. I didn't lose my mother after all.  
Still I suppose I've had worse, with my arm being broken once and still manage to fight off some purple dragons. That time sure it sure hurt, not to mention the sickening sound of my broken bones that cracked.

Shell it still hurts when I think about it.  
Even so, limping trough the sewers like this can't be good for me…but he knows me…I can't sit still when I've got nothing to do…nothing but watch this little girl sleep in my arms or in the cardboard box Leatherhead gave me.  
With much effort I drag myself into the home of my dear friend. The little girl still in my arms, trying to fall back into slumber.

"Hey LH." I greet him.

"Donatello! You should stay in bed my friend." He scolds me.

"You know me, always trying to find stuff to do. So I figured why not pay my good friend Leatherhead a visit again." I told him while I smirked, trying to ignore the burning feeling in my leg.

"I very much appreciate the gesture my friend, but you should be resting along with your daughter."

"I know…her fever seems to be going down." I suddenly started, wanting to change the subject.

"Is it now? And how does she hold the milk?"

"Very well considering she is a reptile…I guess some human DNA is in her cocktail which would explain why she can hold down something that only a mammal can give."

"Are we not the same? You and I eat and drink the same as any other human would. Still our body does not reject the food."

I nod understanding his explanation. Immediately another question bugged my mind.

"If she is just like us…could she have been the offspring of a mutant that was created by ooze?" I ask him.

"The same ooze that contained the mutagen the Utroms created you mean?"

"Is there any other kind?" I ask him in return with a smile on my face.

A moment of silence fell as I see my good friend think for a while.

"Possible…but not likely. How would Bishop get his hands on a TCRI container with mutagen?"

"True. But still…how did he do it?"

So many questions raced trough my head.

"I'll have to get a sample of her DNA to study it further on how she might have been created. And how her mother came to be."

"A blood sample?" I ask.

He nodded in response.

I don't know if I am happy with a big needle in the arm of this little one.

"How about we wait LH until her white blood cells are back to their usual amount. You know that fever she had might give you wrong results in your tests."

The giant crocodile smiled at us.

"If you do not wish for me to take her blood sample I understand my friend. You seem very protective of her and if she where my child I would not rather have a needle in her unless it is absolutely necessary."

I sighed with relief.

"Is it that clear Leatherhead?" I ask.

"The emotions that you carry on your face my friend are more then clear to me."

Was I showing emotions? Did I really look like I was protecting her?  
An image of a young mother cat watching over her kittens popped into my mind, showing her fangs, hissing against any who would dare to come near.  
Did I give out the same vibes?

"I do seem to be acting like a mother hen. And here I was thinking Leo was the one that is supposed to do all the mothering." I laughed.

"Indeed. But please excuse me for asking Donatello, how is your leg today? You look like you are in pain my friend."

"I am. It hurts like shell to walk or even stand on for that matter."

"Hmm. Take a seat my friend and I will look at your wound."

I obliged as I took my place on the old hospital bed again.  
I watched as Leatherhead carefully undid his handy first aid work. The wound underneath seemed clean enough.

"It is not infected. I strongly advice to take it easy the next week. Do not strain your leg more then you have to."

"You know that it's going to be hard…but I'll try." I sighed.

I hear him chuckle lightly at my comment.

"How long do you think it will take to heal?" I suddenly ask.

"Eager to go back to work my friend?"

"More like eager to be able to run again if Leo doesn't approve of this little one."

I noticed he frowned after I said that and suddenly stopped wrapping up my leg again.

"He will accept her Donatello. If Splinter will accept her he will as well." He calmly said.

Something inside of me seemed to calm down a bit. If it was my nerves or the prospect of being allowed to take care of her I didn't know, but I felt much better.

"Father's dream has always been to have a grandchild." I whisper.

"Thus he will not reject her." Leatherhead nodded.

"But Leo was lectured yesterday. He told me master Splinter doesn't think we are ready to raise a child."

"Because you are still a child yourself?"

"I believe so. But I feel ready Leatherhead. I have felt ready the moment she entrusted her child to me."

"I know and I think you are most capable to raise her since you already care so much for your family and keep them save anyway you can."

Silence fell as I watch my friend make the final adjustments on the bandage around my leg.

"She still needs a name." I suddenly whisper.

"Does she now?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I want you to name her Leatherhead."

"Me?"

I nod.

"I am sure you are more then capable to come up with a name for her."

"No that's not it my friend. I want you to name her because you understand the position I am in and I also want to ask you if you would like to be her godfather."

Again a moment of silence fell.

"Donatello, why would you want me to be that?"

I smirked at his surprised voice.

"You probably thought I was going to ask Casey right? If I wanted someone to be her godfather that is."

"To be honest yes I did."

"Well it's because if something will happen to me or my family and this little one manages to survive somehow I want my best friend to raise her into the young lady she is going to be."

"Donatello I…"

"And I want you to be part of her family as well." I whisper again.

The little one in my arms stirred a little in her sleep and decided to try and huddle closer towards my body.

"I would be honored to be her godfather my friend." He smiled.

To be honest I have never seen him so happy before in my live. Then again perhaps I gave him some new hope making him part of the family of this little girl.

"Are you sure you want me to give her a name?" The giant crocodile asked.

"Yeah pretty sure. I can't keep calling her little one all her life right?" I laughed.

"Hmm then perhaps a Japanese name to win Splinters favor?"

"I've always been fascinated with Japan and it's culture and so is Father. But if that doesn't work we could always name her after a work of art."

"Like Mona Lisa and Venus." My friend said laughing hard.

Again the small child in my arms stirred. This time a little wilder and I was afraid she would wake up but luckily she did not.

"Mona and Raph almost got married you know." I suddenly told him.

"Did they now?"

I nod.

"Yeah but both of them got cold feet I suppose. I don't think they are ready for commitment just yet."

"Perhaps they want to keep their marriage a secret to their family until the tension has left your home."

Ah yes Leo he almost stayed out of my mind for five minutes there.

"You know LH? I kinda hope Mei and Leo brake up even though I've been trying to talk to both of them to save their relationship and all that."

"Why would you say that?" He asked while he booted up one of his computers.

"Because I love Mei." I bluntly told him.

"You let her go didn't you my friend."

Leatherhead understands he always understands me.

"Yeah. Leo claimed her from the start, she fell for him and I kept starring at her like a lost puppy until she left. And now I'm back to starring now that she came home again. And I'm sick of starring and watching her being treated like a piece of furniture."

"Even so she still loves your brother very much."

"And that's why I've been trying to fix things between them. It's not been very affective though." I sighed.

I looked at Leatherhead as he typed away on the computer. Probably looking up names as I noticed several blue and pink colored sites on the screen.

"You know I could always name her after the love of master Yoshi. Teng shen." I suggested.

"How about Hikari?" He suddenly called out of the blue.

"Light?"

"Yes think about it my friend. This little girl has given you a new meaning in your life a new hope a new reason and thus she is your light." He explained.

I grinned wildly at my best friend. He was without a doubt a brilliant mind amongst us all.

"I love it LH! I am sure this little girl will love it as well. Thank you."

"No thank you Donatello for giving me such an honorable place in her family and your family."

The only thing I could do was smile as I let myself slide of the old hospital bed I was sitting on once again.

"I should be going. Training ends in fifteen minutes and I till have to crawl back to the lair unnoticed.

"What are you going to do about Leo and Mei? This bickering you told me about a while back can't go on much longer."

"I'll just have to try my very best to keep them together until one of them sees that they need to let go." I explained.

"Take care my friend."

"See you around LH."

After that I limped back to the lair, the small infant…no Hikari still soundly asleep in my arms.

I do hope Father accepts her into the family and lets me raise her as my daughter. I would not think about what I would do when he doesn't accept her. I can't just leave her at an orphanage or let her die in the sewers. And I don't want to leave her care to LH while I'm still able to raise her even though I am sure he would love her just as much as I love her already.

If there is a God out there please let me take care of this angel.


	7. After A kiss in the rain prt 2

**Yes I'm back and this story is finished and looking like the most silly little script for some low budget soap opera.  
Again sorry for any gramar errors.**

Disclaimer: And I don't own anything by the way.

**Tension Rising: After and in between.**

**Chapter six: After – A kiss in the rain part 2.**

"Leo! Leo!" Mikey called after his older brother who just walked away from the most dreadful scene he had ever witnessed.  
The orange clad turtle didn't think anything like this would happen outside of the soap opera's his father loved so much.

"Don't talk to anyone about this Mikey." Leo hissed once the younger one caught up to him.

"Why? Because Mei finally had enough of your cold heart? Dude have you even tried to show her how much you really care or do you really don't care for her?"

"I do! I love her! I love her more then anything!" He yelled back.

"Then why haven't you shown it! You know and I know that Donnie likes her from the moment she tied our feet to the ceiling and he let go because you liked her and she liked you!"

"Shell Mikey I don't know! I don't know why I'm being such a pain right now!" The leader yelled in frustration.

"I never wanted to hurt her." He finished with a whisper.

"You need to talk to someone with a different view on this thing bro. Talk to April."

"April?"

"Yeah bro April. She's a girl and knows how Mei might feel and she can give you advice us dudes can't give ya."

"I'll talk to her. But Mikey don't tell Donnie what we have seen alright."

"Sure Leo." The younger one told him but with a hint of doubt in his voice.

The moment Leonardo entered April's apartment trough the open window he scanned the room looking for her.  
Both Raph and Mona already occupied a place on the large sofa, cuddling against each other watching a movie with Casey.

"Leo man I know we are turtles but can ya be any slower?" Raphael joked.

"I kinda hold him up Raph sorry." Michelangelo apologized.

"Really?" the red clad turtle asked while raising a brow.

"Where's Mei and Donnie?" Mona noticed.

"Hum…aren't they here yet?" the youngest asked.

"Nah they ain't. But I'm sure Don is just borin' her with all his techno geek talk." The red clad turtle laughed.

"I'm sure that's it. Where's April?" Leo suddenly asked.

"She's in tha kitchen makin' popcorn. Do ya want a towel Leo yer soaked?" the vigilante offered.

"No thank you I just need to talk to April for a moment."

"I could use a towel Case man!"

"Sure Mike just don't sit on nothin' while I'm out of tha room."

"Hey why don't you give me more credit Case? I am not completely brainless."

"Yeah ya are Mikey." Raphael commented.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air mixed with the salty smell of popcorn and the flower scented perfume of April O'Neil.

"April can we talk?" Leo suddenly asked.

The human girl inhaled a scarp breath as she was startled by the new voice.

"Leo! I didn't hear you come in." she said with a surprised but happy tone in her voice.

"Ninja."

"Right. So you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah about Mei and myself. Could you spare a minute? Or maybe an hour?"

"Sure why don't we sit down and I'll make some coffee."

Normally the blue clad turtle would protest and ask for his usual blend of herbal tea. But this time he didn't.

"If you're out of coffee, beer would do as well." He told her with a small smile.

"That bad huh?"

The only thing he could do was nod as the images from moments ago played trough his head.

"I think it is."

With a soft clicking sound the redhead started her sacred coffeemaker and took a seat next to Leo at her kitchen table

"Alright spill it Leo. What's on your mind."

"You know everything between Mei and myself have been rather….difficult since she returned right?"

April nodded.

"Well now that she is back I wanted us to be a real family of our own with children and such. That wish wasn't shared by her and I know why but I still kept pushing her April and I don't know why I did that but it has pushed her away from me as well."

He sighed deeply before continuing.

"Donnie has been a sort of a compromiser between us. Trying to bring us back together but now I have this….feeling that her heart belongs to him now. How do I win her back April?"

"Fist you must find out how Donnie feels about her."

"He loves her I know that much. Call it a brothers gut feeling but he always loved her and now he decided not to wait any longer when the bond between Mei and myself is weak."

"Right. But in a way he didn't go after her the first time right? So he did let go so you could be happy. Perhaps he would do the same again?"

"Perhaps."

A moment of silence fell before April spoke again.

"You should be more like Donnie then I think. That is if your feeling is right and she is turning towards him."

"I know my feeling is right and I can never be like Donnie. I could never protect this family like he does or treat their wounds, listen to our problems…"

"No Leo that is not what I meant." She told him with a smile.

"Be more gentle like Donnie is towards women. Towards Venus. Pamper her with gifts and compliments and let her show how much you love her."

"That's the other thing April…my feelings for her…I don't know if they are still there." He confessed.

"I asked you in Central America and I will ask this again. What is your heart telling you?"

"My heart?"

Again she nodded.

"I guess my heart wants her to be happy…and it doesn't matter if it will be with Donnie or with me. I want her to smile again after everything I said to her and how I treated her."

"Then apologize to her when she comes in. Tell her how you feel and what your heart is telling you."

"No I can't. Not here."

"Just talk to her Leo. She will understand trust me."

"I have to let her go don't I?" He suddenly asked her.

"Perhaps if she doesn't feel the same way towards you or if your heart is telling you that you don't love her anymore."

"I don't know…I don't know what it is telling me."

"Then perhaps you should talk to someone else who can give you better advice."

"You're thinking about Master Splinter aren't you."

She cracked a small smile.

"Yes I am actually."

"Father won't understand. He scolded me because I can not stand Raph to be happy with Mona. They cuddle and kiss together for everyone to see and yet they don't care about what myself or the others think."

"And why should they?" She asked in return.

He looked up to her and blinked a couple of times.

"They love each other and I think that your feelings for Mei have changed even though you have tried telling yourself that they are still there. And she has noticed that Leo and moved on."

"But with Donnie!" He protested.

"Leo listen. Both you and I know that Don wouldn't do such a thing to hurt you. But it's obvious that he's crazy about her if he doesn't push her back to you."

"He tried you know so many times." Leonardo almost whispered before getting up from his seat.

"Are you leaving?" April asked him with a surprised voice.

He nodded and looked at her with a grateful smile.

"I'm going to talk to Karai."

"Karai!"

"Yeah. I need to talk to someone who doesn't know the story and what's been going on between Mei and myself. Don't get me wrong April you've been a great help and I am grateful that you are willing to listen."

"But you want a clear vision from someone on this situation." the redhead added.

Leo nodded.

"Do you want me to tell the others where you are?"

"No please. Just tell them I've been out looking for Donnie and they don't have to wait for me if they want to go back to the lair."

"Where is Donatello anyway?" April suddenly asked looking into her living room.

It was then that she noticed the absence of the fourth brother which seemed odd to her since she knew he always arrived with his siblings.

"Somewhere with Mei I think."

Before Leonardo could step out of the kitchen, he was pushed and pulled into the nearest room in the small apartment by his two brothers.

"What the shell!" He called out before Mikey locked the door to the white bathroom.

"We gotta talk Leo." Raphael told him with a stern voice.

"What?"

"Please tell me you don't hate Donnie now." The orange one pleaded.

"You told him." The leader stated with a calm voice.

"It was either that or an broken arm Leo. I didn't have much of a choice bro."

"It's yer own fault fearless. You are tha one who's jealous about Don being a dad first and how Mona and me are around each other. And 'cause of that Leo, you've been pushin' Venus away."

"I know Raph and I want her back but I don't know if it's better to let her go then to continue this."

"The way I see it you've got to give you personality a big twist or either let her go and be happy with our brainiac."

Leo sighed. Of course Mikey would choose his brothers side, Donatello was his favorite brother…but he didn't expect Raph not to back him up.

"I need to go talk to someone." The blue clad turtle whispered and walked to the bathroom window.

"Just keep one thing in mind Leo. Donnie never wanted to steel her away from ya. He let her go just like he did with Ape and let ya be happy with her. He sacrificed a lot of things for yer sake Leo don't ya forget it."

He didn't want to reply. He knew his brother was right and he knew that the one in purple had been hiding his feelings for her for a long time already.  
With a sigh he opened the window and made his way towards the rooftops once again.

"Raph. Should we call Donnie and tell him everything."

The red clad turtle shook his head.

"Nah. Fearless has tha make a decision. Let her go or try tha win her back and all Donnie wants is to see her smile again."

"We all want that. I'm afraid she'll go back to China for good if Leo keeps this act up."

Raphael nodded.

"He has to proof how much he lover her. It's as simple as that bro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foot HQ was never that easy to break in to. But ever since the Shredder was defeated and Karai realized that being the Shredder was not her destiny, it was more then easy to drop by and pay a visit.  
With a soft thud Leonardo landed from an open window in Karai's office.

"Leonardo. Please come in and join me for some tea." She said with a soft voice.

It was strange not to hear venom dripping from every word she said.

"Karai. I need advice."

She looked up from the Japanese tea ceremony she was performing her hair tied up and slightly bounced with every movement.

"What about my friend."

Again a strange thing to hear from her, but then again they where no longer enemies and the Foot clan kept balance to the city making sure the Purple Dragons and the mob didn't cause another war.

"Well you've had some experience in love right?" he asked shyly while taking a seat next to her.

"I am soon to be married Leonardo. What kind of experience do you want advice in?" she asked with a small laugh.

"No not really in love…more in heartbreak…relationships."

"I sense something has made you troubled. If you want you may tell me." She offered while giving him his tea.

"Well it all started when I wanted to start a family with Mei Pei Chi, another turtle who was raised in China. But she didn't want to go that far yet because she once had a….miscarriage when we where younger. And I kept pushing her and tension grew in our family."

With a small sigh Leo took a sip of his tea.

"Please continue Leonardo."

"Then about six weeks ago Don rescued a turtle hatchling from Bishop and Splinter allowed him to raise her. I was so angry at him at first because as the leader I was suspected to be the first to get married and raise a child. But I am really happy for him now. Don has a purpose to live and I've never seen him so happy before."

"Then you should not have the urge to push Mei Pei Chi into carrying your child."

"I know but it was still a wish I wanted to see come true. So I kept being a jerk, pushing her away. We argued and yelled at each other that it was more rare to have moment of peace between us. And now…."

"Yes." She said leaning a bit forward interested in the rest of the story.

"Now that Mona Lisa is pregnant with Raph's offspring and they are both engaged until further notice I feel this pressure again to have this perfect relationship with Mei…but I've ruined it. She chose Donnie tonight."

"Donatello? Why would she want to be with him?"

"Don has been….trying to make things right between us. Because Mei never stopped believing I would change again and make her smile…but I never did and it was Don who comforted her and talked to me after every fight. He tried to keep us together."

"And do you want her back?" Karai asked noticing he didn't looked as heartbroken as she would expect.

"I don't know Karai. I just want to make her happy but being the leader of my family has been so hard everyone expects me to be perfect and then I go and be a jerk and push her away."

"Perhaps taking care of your family is more important to you then taking care of a wife and child of your own. I can imagine that it will be hard to look after your brothers and the families they will have in the near future when you are trying to keep yours save."

"I know." Leo sighed.

"You should talk to her. Ask her for another chance if you really love her and if she will not give you that change just let her go and find your own happiness."

The leader cracked a small smile towards her and muttered a quick 'thank you' before silently sipping his tea again.  
It was not him who had to choose between letting go and keeping on. It was her who needed to make a choice between his brother and himself.

**One more chapter to go!**


	8. Father Michelangelo

**Hello everyone, this is the final chapter of Tension Rising: After and in between.  
After this chapter you will find out which boy Mei will chose, (gets the umbrella ready for incoming tomatoes) and if Leo is going to get revenge on Donnie for stealing his girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, Coca cola, Toei animation, DBZ, Klunk....you get the idea right?  
**

**Tension Rising: after and in between.**

**Chapter seven: After: Father Michelangelo (aka A kiss in the rain part 3)**

Donnie softly kissed the light green skin of the angel next to him, feeling her cheek rub against his, her breath mixing with his.  
Leo was a fool to let such a goddess go in his opinion.

"Donnie? What makes you love me so much?" she suddenly asks.

"Besides that your cute, beautiful and kind you mean?"

She shyly nodded while looking into his hazel brown eyes.

"You listen to others and well…you're the only one who is kind enough to give me coffee before you go to bed."

She softly giggled.

"You work too much. I know you need it otherwise you will not be able to keep awake" She laughed before kissing him again.

"I love you so much Mei." He suddenly whispered before pulling her into a light embrace.

The rain had already stopped, when he didn't know and he didn't even know how long they have been standing on the small rooftop, kissing, touching, and whispering words of love to each other.

"I'm cold." She suddenly muttered.

"Well it's getting pretty late. We should go to April's and warm up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Mona squealed when she saw Mei coming trough the open window.

"You two have just broken Leo's record of slowest turtles in the history of ever!" Mikey added never looking up from a crossword puzzle he was doing.

"Did ya two really needed an hour and a half longer then Raph to get here?" Casey joked while he tossed two towels to the wet turtles.

"I guess we did." The female turtle shyly told them.

Suddenly Michelangelo walked up to his purple clad brother and shoved the crossword in his face.

"Could you help me with this Don. I know I've got these two right but I can't figure out number fourteen." The youngest pointed at the words on the piece of paper.

Don's eyes went wide when he saw what the orange one had written down neatly in the small boxes.

'Leo knows!'

"Euhm…let's get to the kitchen and let me help you there Mikey."

The youngest nodded and followed his brother to the kitchen where April was busy making another batch of cookies.

"What do you mean 'Leo knows'!" Donatello demanded as he let the crossword fall on the kitchen table.

"He saw you kissing Mei tonight. I was there."

"Shell." Donnie cursed after hearing that.

"We defended you, Raph and I. It's not your fault that you won her heart and she dumped him before she could even tell him she dumped him."

"Leo is going to kill me for sure. Then find a way to resurrect me to kill me again. Shell, shell."

"You love her right?" April suddenly asked.

Surprised by her sudden question he looked up to her.

"Yes. I've always loved her it's just that she loved Leo in the beginning so I let her go."

"But now she has fallen for you right? Then that is enough reason for Leo not to be angry at her because he doesn't know if he still loves her." She told him.

"When did this turn into some twisted soap opera script. I just want to make her happy and give her anything she needs."

"Don lets go back to the lair and get some sleep on all of this. I'm sure you'll think of a solution which everyone can live with and after that you can work with Mei on giving me a third niece or nephew." Michelangelo laughed.

Playfully Don smacked him on his head.

"Come on shell for brains."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late early in the morning that Leo finally made it back from Karai's to the lair. He swayed a bit back and forth tasting the remains of his last cup of sake.  
He dully made a note to himself to never drink that stuff ever again but at the time it was sure welcomed.  
The blue clad leader huffed a bit as he passed the room of his brother and saw Donatello and Mei both staring at the computer screen. Donnie excitedly explained something to the female turtle and all she could do is smile and nod.

Leo wasn't even sure if she understood every geeky word he said.

"And then with the hologram chip I made with the remains of Utrom technology, I can program different sceneries as well as music which can be played all together."

"I think she'll love it."

"Who?" Leo suddenly asked.

Startled the two turned around from the computer screen.

"Hikari. I'm making a hologram cube which can project different moving images she can look at before going to sleep. Instead of the tiny music box I play every night." His brainy brother explained.

"Leonardo….have you…have you been drinking?" Mei suddenly asked noticing the faint smell of alcohol.

He nods not even trying to deny it.

"Yep. That's what happens when your girlfriend makes out with your younger brother."

"You! You know!" Venus said in shock her face turning red.

Again the blue clad turtle nods and let himself fall on Donnie's bed.

"You have to make a choice. Me or Donnie." He continues not bothering them with details.

"Leo you can't…."

"Be quiet Don I'm not done talking yet."

He lets out another sigh before turning his gaze to the female turtle.

"Mei I'm sorry…about everything. About pushing you too far, about being such a jerk and about not wanting to listen to what you have to say. My heart is telling me it still loves you so much…but I'm not sure if it is the same kind I have felt in the beginning. Before you left us." He explained.

"Leo..."

"Donnie. I am angry at you and I feel betrayed."

"I know bro but let me…"

"No Don. You'll just have to wait because I'm going to get payback real soon. In the mean time I want you to listen what I have to say to Mei."

The purple clad brother blinked a couple of times. He couldn't believe how much in control Leo was when he was drunk or maybe even slightly drunk it was hard to tell at this point.

"I understand if you won't forgive me Venus. But all I'm asking is one more chance to proof to you how much I still care for you."

"I forgive you Leonardo but I…I don't know." She whispered.

"Mei. If you still love Leo more then you love me, even if it is just a little bit then you should give him one last chance." Donnie told her with a soft voice, his eyes looking at the scar on his leg.

His heart was hurting right now and he was showing it. He didn't want to let her go again, but his older brother was begging her to come back to him. Even though he was under the influence of alcohol, Leonardo Hamatohad never sounded more sincere in his live. He sounded like his old self again, the Leo that once was before the final battle with the Shredder.  
A moment of silence fell. Small tears streamed down her face as she looked at the two young men before her.

"It is so mean of you to let me make a choice Leonardo and Donatello you know I care very deeply for you."

"Mei... I will stand by your choice whichever that may be." The purple clad turtle calmly told her.

"Well?" Leo asked beginning to grow impatient.

"My heart belongs to…." She started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klunkhad been his faithful friend for the last two years. She was cuddly, cute and willing to listen when he needed to relieve his heart of anything that has been bothering him.  
From how bummed out he was when Leo left as well as the times Raph was mean to him and Donnie found him an bump in his road to knowledge.  
The orange cat purred happily as Mikey rubbed her belly. It was blown like a balloon and the cat seemed to be able to pop if someone pocked her hard enough. Though the orange clad turtle never dared to try it out.  
Who would have know that the day Mona and Raph eloped was the day that Klunk came home and her owner noticed the small lump on her belly. Ever since it has been growing each day.

"It won't be long now Klunk." Mikey whispered as the cat purred even louder.

"I'll hope you'll get lots of kittens all cute and fluffy."

The cat rolled over in response.

"I'll doubt Master Splinter will let me keep them all. But I'm sure April and Casey can find nice homes for them Klunk."

"Mwrauw." Came the reply.

"Yeah I know. I want to keep them as well, but maybe I can have just one if father agrees. It will be our little baby right Klunk!"

"Miauw mwrauw."

"Do you think that'll work? I'll try."

As Michelangelo once again put his hand on the pregnant belly of his beloved cat, he felt something move under his fingers.

"It kicked! Klunk did you feel that girl it kicked!"

"Mike could ya keep it down?"

The orange clad turtle looked up to see the half asleep form of Mona Lisa. On of her hands holding her stomach.

"Sorry Mona. The kittens moved it felt so strange and wonderful. Is yours moving yet?"

"I'm almost two months now. The only thing it makes it move is my stomach."

"That bad huh?"

"You wouldn't know half of it Mikey." She groaned.

"Where's Raph anyway. Shouldn't he be supporting you?"

"I kicked him out of the lair to go and do some roughhousing with Casey. He's beginning to work on my nerves."

Suddenly both of them heard the faint yells of another female.

"Is that…Mei?" Mona asked while raising a brow.

"Sounds like it."

Both mutants looked at each other before an evil smirk crept onto their faces.

"I trust Raph taught you the art of ninja sneak?"

"Tsk Raphdidn't teach me anything. I could ninja sneak out of the house when I was twelve."

The one in orange grinned widely at her before standing up from the floor.

"Good. Let's hear what made Mei yell so much."

"Probably Leo." Mona muttered.

"I don't hear Hikari cry yet. So I don't think it's Leo." Mikey whispered as they snuck towards the sounds of an conversation.

Next to the door to Donnie's room they both came to an halt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My heart belongs to….I'll choose….I love you Leo!!!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Softly she let herself fall onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be. Half of me already knew you still love Leo more and I will always love you Mei and I'll be there for you if you need me." The purple clad turtle said trying to comfort her and pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"Good." Leo started.

"Then this is a good time to brake up with you." He continued.

"What!" both Donatello and Mei Pei Chi said while looking shocked.

"You don't deserve me. You deserve much better then me, someone who will listen and doesn't see you as a little sister." He explained.

"Mei I'm sure it's just the alcohol talking now and not Leo." Don ensured her while giving Leo a look that could kill him.

"No it's not. I have been thinking and talking to some good friends. I love you Mei, but now I see that I love you as a sister even though that wasn't so in the past. We've changed, I've changed. Be happy with Donnie he knows how to treat you right."

"But wait Leo!" the purple clad turtle called after him as the leader walked out of the room.

Immediately his eyes fell onto three mutants crouching next to the door to Donnie's room.

"Mikey, Mona, Sensei. I wish you a good night."

"Sensei!" Both Michelangelo and Mona called out while looking behind them.

"I must say this is better then my programs." The old rat told the youngsters with a small smile.

"Sensei did you hear that!"

"Every word my son."

"What do we do now? Talk to them?" Mona asked.

"No my child. Leonardo has made his decision and chosen his path. Mei Pei Chi has Donatello to comfort her seeing as they do have some affection towards each other."

"What about Leo? He will be bummed out the next couple of days."

"I will talk to him my son. But in the morning."

After saying those words the old Senseiturned towards his own room again.

"We should talk to Donnie and Mei." Mona suggested.

Mikey nodded as they both walked into Don's room.

"Hey." Mona started.

The sobbing female turtle looked up at her friend.

"We've euhm…kinda heard everything." Mikey confessed.

"He makes me choose I pick him and then he dumps me!" Mei yelled in frustration.

"Well Donnie got dumped lots of times." Mikey started.

"What? You got dumped Don?" Mona asked him in disbelieve.

"Uhm yeah."

Trying to dry her tears Mei Pei Chi pulls herself from his embrace and looks at the flustered face of Donatello.

"Who?" She dared to ask desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Well they weren't exactly my girlfriends. We never went out or anything."

"But Don had a small crush on each of them." Mikey teased.

"Who?"

"April at first."

"That's nothing new."

"Then Sydney but she was already married. And Jhanna, she never came back after winning some space alien election and of course…"

"Renet! Dude she totally gave you your first real kiss."

"Three months stuck in the land before time and she dumps me after we get back." Donnie sighed.

"So…" Mei sniffeled.

"So I know how you feel Mei. But the only thing you can do is to just move on."

"Yeah let's face it Leo is not going back to his normal self again."

"I think I can understand him Mona." Donnie suddenly said with a calm voice.

"Dude bro! Why do you say that."

"First he is extremely depressed after the whole defeat of Shredder thing because he couldn't protect us. Then you where separated from us in the future and after that I kinda became what Leo once was after losing father to cyberspace."

"Do you think that…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't protect her as well father. I have my hands full with our family and I love her I do but not like I should love her. I am afraid that I can not perform my task of leader that well."

Leonardo told his father the following morning.

"My son Mei Pei Chi will follow her own path down the river now. You made your choice and I believe a burden is fallen from your shoulders. You are right when you say that you have much responsibility towards our family. In time you will and can handle a family or your own and take care of ours. But not now my son."

"Yes father."

Before Master Splinter turned away towards his morning meditation Leonardo asked one more thing.

"Sensei. Do I have permission to 'kill' something dear to Donatello for betraying me?" He asked.

The rat turned around to face his eldest son once again.

"What do you mean Leonardo."

"Just this one time I want to take something away from him. Something that he finds most precious."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Venus inhaled the scent of coffee, grease and wood. It was an odd combination but she loved the smell all the same as she snuggled closer towards Donatello.  
Their gear was scattered on the ground, their legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other.  
Donnie enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change, feeling calm by hearing her breathing and feeling her skin.

"They're here! They're here!" someone suddenly yelled trough the hallway.

"Donnie! Venus! Klunk had kittens!" Mikey suddenly screamed trough the now open door of Donnie's room.

"Congrats Mike." Donnie mumbled against the female turtle.

"I'm a daddy now! Come and see they're adorable Don."

"Five more minutes Mikey." Mei whispered.

"Hey you two are snuggling…naked. Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle again soon?" the orange turtle teased.

"Mikey!" both of them yelled why turning around with a large blush on their faces.

Satisfied with his job he hurried his way towards the kitchen to fetch some kibble for the new found mother cat.

"Mornin' Leo are you having kittens? I know Klunk had." The youngest greeted when he noticed Leonardo reading a newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Congrats Mike. Now to convince Sensei to keep them."

"Would you like one Leo?"

The blue clad turtle looked up from his newspaper in surprise.

"Why?"

"Well Klunk has been such a great friend to me and I was thinking maybe one of her kittens can be the same to you. So you won't get so lonely since you dumped Mei last night and she and Don are snuggling together now without any gear and…"

"Did she cry a lot Mikey?" Leo suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say Don's really gotten good at comforting crying maidens. I think she is happy with him."

"Good. Now how many spawns of evil did Klunk get?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Klunk wasn't making love to evil bro. She's the daughter of evil there's a big difference."

The blue clad turtle laughed.

"She had four of them by the way. Couldn't tell if which are boys or girls yet."

"Doesn't matter Mikey. I would like to have one of her kittens if father allows it. You know how he thinks about cats."

"Klunk never tried to eat him." Michelangelo objected.

"You could give him the puppy eyes and I'm sure father will give in." Leo joked.

"Now Mikey if you would leave me alone. I need to talk to the microwave for a second." The leader continued.

"Oh boy are you sure you want to touch that thing. Remember what happened last time it cost Donnie four hours to fix it."

"I know." An evil smile spread across his lips as the youngest turtle quickly hurried himself away from the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari happily squealed in his arms as Donnie and Mei walked towards the kitchen. The smell of smoke made his attention turn away from his daughter.

"Don't tell me....he did it didn't he." He muttered under his breath.

"It looks like your cooking device has blown up Donnie."

"There goes my day off. Perhaps it isn't that bad, If I start working on it now I'll have time to get you and Hikari to April's."

The female turtle gently took the infant out of his arms.

"I'll look after her until then Donatello." She offered with a soft voice.

"Don! Yo Donnie!" Raphael suddenly called walking into the lair.

"Tha battleshell ain't workin' bro. I checked under tha hood and everythin'. Same goes for my cycle. How am I suppose tha get our supplies if the engine ain't workin'."

With an expert toss the red clad turtle threw the keys to both vehicles towards him.

"But…but I just tuned up your cycle yesterday and gave the battleshell an oil change."

"My son."

"Father. Good morning." The purple clad one greeted.

"Donatello something is wrong with the television set do you mind taking a look at it and have it fixed before my programs begin?" His father asked him.

"Don! Can you build something so that the kittens don't fall out of my closet!" His younger brother called from his room.

With a sad face the father looked at his little girl.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I was hoping to get the day off today so that you could go sunbathing in April's apartment for the first time. But the old turtle luck is running trough to form like your uncle Raph would say."

"Let me help you Donnie." Mei offered.

"I don't know someone needs to look after Hikari."

Before Master Splinter could offer his help his oldest son already offered his assistance.

"I could baby-sit for you bro."

"But what?"

"You and Mei go and fix those things and I'll look after your little girl for the day. Call it some uncle bonding time and you two will have the whole day for yourself to fall in love, fool around and such." He explained quickly before taking the small infant away from the female mutant.

Before either of the turtles could object Leonardo already found himself in the dojo with his niece.

"Well I would say operation 'payback' worked out alright." He said with a smile.

Because Leo knew the only thing he could ever take away from Donnie right now was the time he could spend with his little girl.  
And the fearless leader knew that his brother wouldn't hate him forever if he could spend some time with Mei Pei Chi in return.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that's the end of that. :P (tries to avoid tomatoes and eggs)  
Alright, alright I know VenusxLeo was implied here but I kept doubting not being able to chose between the two pairings. :s  
Take a look at it this way. Now Leo is free for all the non-MSOC and canon pairings....like Karai...but I lacked the imagination to write them together as much as I liked to see those two together.**

**One very big thank you goes out to my only faithfull reviewer Nala162024 and of course AKA for pointing a grammar error out.  
Thank you!**

**The END!!**

**WAIT!!!! Before I forget here is the very short bonus chapter to really conclude these series.  
There is room for a sequel and if anyone wants to start one and borrow Hikari and the whole "tension Rising" story for this you hereby have my permission.  
But when you are writing a sequel please send me a link or a note or something like that because I'll be dying to read it. :D  
Once again thank you for reading and please enjoy this final chapter!**

**Bonus chapter!!!!**

**Tension Rising: after and in between**

**After the rescue.**

"Well?" Bishop asked the mechanical creature that was now the new body of doctor Baxter Stockman.

"Your men have been able to save some of the security footage. It seems that the turtle Donatello has carried something out of the building."

With frowning brows Bishop looked at the screen before him. Looking at the memories that the building once held, the mutants that where killed, those that died and then there was that thing that was almost a perfect replica of his enemies.

"Any records of the female?"

"None I'm afraid."

"Wait Stockman! Run the tape a back a bit and freeze that image."

The scientist did as he was told.

"Can you magnify it?"

"Who do you think I am! Of course I can! I could even make the image as sharp as to see if that creature has any hairs on his arms."

"Then do it doctor I don't have all day." Bishop snarled.

Again Baxter Stockman obeyed the man next to him and his eyes widened what he found out.

"How? Those things haven't been near our research facility until last night. It couldn't have been born."

"Whatever it is, born or created, Donatello seems to be extremely protective over it."

"Anything we could use in our advantage agent Bishop?"

A devilish smirk spread across the mans face.

"I believe so Stockman…I believe so."


End file.
